


Love Is Blind

by anyrei, tfw_cas



Series: Short Destiel AUs - Meeting For The First Time [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, Profound Bond, blind dating, dating show, love is blind, netflix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas/pseuds/tfw_cas
Summary: Sam is fed up with Dean's complaints about being alone. So he enlists him in a new dating show on Netflix called "Love Is Blind". It's a show where you go on several blind dates and build a connection with someone you can't see. You only get to meet this person if you ask them to marry you. As if you could find a soulmate like that...
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Short Destiel AUs - Meeting For The First Time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029360
Comments: 29
Kudos: 127





	Love Is Blind

Dean didn’t know what Sam was thinking when he’d put Dean’s name down for this ridiculous dating show. He’d grumbled something about “I’m sick of your whining about being single, and you’re doing this whether you like it or not. Okay?”

He’d then insisted on reading out the show’s description in a fake announcer’s voice, and Dean tried to pretend he wasn’t interested. “ _This season's singles enter the dating pods and talk romance, religion and sexuality. Who will feel a spark... and who will find a soulmate?”_

So now, Dean was in a studio, wondering if it was too late to cut and run. _Ah, fuck it. Might as well see what kind of shitshow this turns out to be._

**~~~~~**

_One, two, three… deep breath._

Cas opened his eyes and stared at the white door of the so-called "pods". Behind it was a small room with a cozy couch, cocktails on an expensive looking coffee table, and soft blankets and carpets. 

He knew it was all about making the contestants feel relaxed and open, but he still couldn't help but feel nervous as hell. His hands were sweaty, and not for the first time, he asked himself why he was doing this to himself.

_Because you're fed up with being alone, and your brother Gabriel forced you with emotional blackmail,_ his brain unhelpfully supplied.

Cas had promised to give this whole thing a chance. Although he could hardly imagine meeting someone here he would actually ask to marry.

He sat down on the couch with a fast beating heart, trying to listen out for if there was someone on the other side of the frosted glass. "H-hello?"

“Hello,” a deep voice replied. “Hi, I’m Dean.”

Cas leaned forward to grab the fruity looking cocktail. He wasn't really good at dating, and he really hoped a little alcohol would help him loosen up and relax. "I'm Cas. It's a shortened version of my name. Um, Castiel." He gulped down a very huge amount of that drink before realising it was something with pineapple in it. He grimaced and put it back on the table, grabbing the water to get rid of the taste. "I… I fear I'm not very good at dating," he confessed. "I… I don't know what to ask first. This is such a weird situation."

“How about we each say ten things about ourselves?” Dean’s voice asked, then continued without waiting for a response. “I’ll start. My parents are both dead, so my family consists of my annoying little brother, Sam.”

Cas's eyebrows shot up. Dean, who definitely had a really nice voice, seemed to be pretty straight forward. He liked that. "I'm sorry to hear that. I've never met my mother, my father was mostly absent. I also have an annoying brother. Gabriel. He… he forced me to be here."

A hearty and deeply attractive laugh came from Dean’s pod. “No way! Sam forced me to be here too. He said he was fed up with my whining. Can you believe that?”

A couple of moments of silence followed, before Dean spoke up again. “I’m a mechanic. I like getting my hands dirty.” Cas could practically sense the eye waggle that accompanied that statement.

Cas tried not to imagine Dean in a sexy mechanic’s outfit, glistening in the sun from oil and sweat. He didn't want to have an image in his head that would be completely false should he meet Dean in person. "My brother was fed up with me, too. But I still… I want to use this chance. I would really love to meet someone… special." Cas grabbed the blue cocktail from the table. "I'm a professor. I teach math and physics at the university. I only get my hands dirty when I work in my garden. I like to work with my hands though." He knew he was bad at flirting, but he was trying his best.

“Damn, you’re super smart. I’ve only got a GED and a give ‘em hell attitude.” Dean sounded a little unsure of himself for the first time. “But, y’know, everyone needs their car fixing… right?”

Cas couldn't help but smile. "And I definitely can't fix a car. I can calculate the distance between Earth and the next pulsar, but believe me that skill rarely has a use in solving real life problems." Cas took a sip of the cocktail and grimaced again. "Do you also have an assortment of cocktails on your side that all contain pineapples?"

**~~~~~**

Dean took a taste of each cocktail, and yep… there was pineapple in every one. He couldn’t help chuckling before he answered Cas’s question. “Yeah, and I’m not really a fan. I’d prefer a nice cold beer.”

He could hear shuffling from the other side of the frosted wall before Cas replied in a deep and raspy voice, "Yeah, me too." His voice was closer, as if he was sitting right behind the wall. "How did your brother force you into this?"

Dean had to think about that for a moment; maybe force wasn’t quite the right word… it was more like Sam being underhanded and sneaky. “He signed me up without telling me, and said nothing about it until I got accepted. What about you? How did your brother force you?”

There was a soft sigh on the other side. “Okay… um, no judgment, but I have this guilty pleasure… There is this series I watch and my brother threatened to delete my recordings of all my favourite episodes if I didn’t go.”

“Oh, man. Your brother’s an evil genius, but I’d kill Sam if he did that to me. If he even looked at my Dr. Sexy recordings…” Of course he wouldn’t actually kill Sam, but he’d put Nair in his shampoo, or something like that.

“Wait… did you just say Dr. Sexy?” Cas stammered from the other side.

“Yeah, it’s my guilty pleasure.” _Understatement._ “I’d say I watched it for the plot, but those cowboy boots…” Dean had no idea why he was telling Cas his secrets like this, but it was surprisingly easy to talk to the guy. Plus, if he kept him talking, he’d get to hear more of that deep, gravelly voice. 

“The series I was talking about… Dr. Sexy is my guilty pleasure, too. I know the plot is ridiculous but I can’t seem to stop. Especially now that Dr. Sexy and Dr. Dan are flirting all the time. And I just wish they would kiss already.” There was a little pause where Dean could hear Cas catching his breath. “I can’t believe we both love that show.”

“What’re the odds, huh? I love that show almost as much as I love pie, and that’s saying something.” Dean realised he had a stupid grin on his face, but finding out Cas loved Dr. Sexy too was almost more than he could have hoped for. 

Damn, he really liked the guy. His nervousness was adorable as fuck, his voice was doing things to him, he also had a meddling brother who’d made him do this, and now they had the same favourite show. “If you tell me you also love classic rock and burgers, I’ll have to marry you.”

He could hear Cas's breathing hitching before he said, "Burgers make me very happy. And I love music in general. Classic rock and classical music the most. I... I... this is a surprise."

There was a small pause before Cas spoke again. "When I got here I didn't think I would find a connection with anyone... but... I... I like you."

Dean found himself nodding like an idiot at Cas’s words, even though they couldn’t see each other. “I gotta say, I like you too. Cas.” He also liked the way that name rolled off his tongue.

“I’ve got a classic car - my baby - and a box full of classic rock tapes, and I love to hit the open road with her. It’s even better when there’s someone in the passenger seat.” Dean hoped Cas understood this as the invitation it was meant to be.

"That sounds very nice," Cas replied softly, before he added a question that sounded incredibly insecure. "When was the last time you had a passenger on your road trips?"

“Too damn long, if you don’t count Sammy.” And wasn’t that the truth? Dean couldn’t remember the last real date he’d had, but it was probably Aaron, and that had been four years ago. 

“Sammy’s got his own car now… some hybrid thing.” He shuddered at the thought. “So yeah, it’s mostly just me and my music.”

"It's very long ago for me, too. My last relationship wasn’t so great," Cas murmured. before he asked a little more clearly. "So what are you looking for in a partner?"

Well, Cas wasn’t messing around, was he? Straight to the point. Dean thought for a moment, wondering if he should go with something cheesy like ‘someone to share my hopes and dreams, and long walks in the moonlight’, or just be honest and be himself.

“Someone to watch Dr. Sexy with, obviously,” he started, chuckling. “Someone I can be myself with… that I don’t have to pretend to be someone different, you know?”

"I know what you mean," Cas replied in a soft and calm voice. "I... I'm trying not to imagine what you look like but it's really hard. But actually I'm glad that I can’t see you. I'm never brave enough to 'chat up' people." Dean could hear the quotation marks in Cas’s words. It was really cute. “Getting to know you like this, it’s really nice. I just hope… you won’t be disappointed if we decide to… you know… go through with anything.”

Dean felt a pang of sadness at how much Cas kept putting himself down. He really seemed to have self-worth issues… although Dean wasn’t much better. “I know I wouldn’t be disappointed, Cas. You’re smart and sweet, and you’re not cocky. I like that. But I could describe myself for you if you’d like.” Dean laughed again, trying to imagine how he would describe himself.

"Yes, please," Cas replied, sounding a little embarrassed. "I can do the same if you want."

“Oh yeah, tell me what you’re wearing.” Dean cringed at how dirty that sounded, but the way Cas laughed it was totally worth it. 

"Um, I'm wearing a blue nerdy Marvel t-shirt. Dark blue jeans. I have very dark brown hair that almost looks black, and blue eyes," Cas described thoughtfully.

“Blue eyes, huh?” Dean began wondering what shade of blue they were. “Mine are green, but I’ve got these damn freckles all over me. They’re angel kisses, apparently, but I think that was just my mom trying to make me feel better about them.”

"You have freckles?" There was a soft sigh before Cas added, "I actually have a weakness for freckles. Oh man, you sound perfect..." Cas cleared his throat before he hastily said, "I hope that was okay to say."

“Er… yeah.” Dean’s stomach was suddenly full of butterflies, because, _fuck,_ this guy was all kinds of cute. “You know what, this is the best date I’ve been on in years.”

**~~~~~**

Cas's heart felt like it was about to jump out of his chest. He couldn't help but smile as he draped the blanket closer around his body, leaning his head against the frosted glass. He just wished he could see Dean now. "I feel the same. I can't believe how well this is going. I... I really wish I could just... meet you in person."

“Me too, Cas… me too.” Dean’s voice sounded light and hopeful. “If my other ‘dates’ go as well as this, I’ll eat my hat.”

Cas couldn't help but laugh, really hoping Dean's other dates wouldn't go as well as this one. He really hoped Dean would choose him at the end. The thought made him feel warm all over, and his stomach started to tingle in excitement. "I just want you to be open with me. If you find someone else that you like better, please tell me. So I won't get my hopes up."

“I promise,” Dean said, sounding serious for the first time. “But seriously… it would have to be Dr. Sexy himself for that to happen. And you’ll tell me if you find someone better?”

"Of course," Cas replied immediately, feeling relieved and happy about Dean's answer. "I would like to have another date with you tomorrow."

“Cool. And hopefully there’ll be less pineapple next time.” 

Cas laughed and nodded, although Dean couldn’t see him. “I’m sure we will get a real drink if we complain to the crew.” He smiled softly as he stood up from the ground. “See you tomorrow, Dean. I’m looking forward to talking to you again.”

The rest of the day went way too slow for Cas’s tastes. The other people he met on the dates weren’t very interesting, or interested in him for that matter. Not that Cas cared about that. His thoughts stayed with Dean. He’d already decided Dean would be the one he wanted to move forward with. Now he only wished Dean felt the same.

Could he really be this lucky?

**~~~~~**

Dean's other dates went well enough, but his thoughts were always on Cas. There was another guy called Benny, who sounded like fun, but Dean got the impression that he was into some kinky shit, like biting. 

He met a nice woman called Lisa, but she was a little too bland for his tastes. Her son sounded super nice, but… Cas was always the one he kept coming back to. 

It was weird how excited he already felt entering the pod and waiting for Cas. It was only their second date, but he already felt the biggest connection with him. After a moment he could hear a shy, “Hello, Dean.” His voice was close. Dean was sure he was sitting directly in front of the frosted glass.

“Heya, Cas. How’s your day been?” Dean crossed all his fingers, desperately hoping that Cas wasn’t going to tell him he’d met someone better. 

“Honestly, I only thought about you, so I rushed through my other dates this morning.” He could hear Cas clearing his throat. “I’m going to put all my cards on the table here. You’re the only one I’m interested in going further with.”

_Fuck._ Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He didn’t really know why Cas wanted him, but he felt exactly the same. 

“Cas,” he said, noticing that his voice came out a little shaky. “How did I get so lucky?”

He could practically hear the smile in Cas' voice. "Dean, I'm... so relieved you said that. I couldn't sleep last night because I hoped... I hoped you would choose me." 

Dean could make out a silhouette against the frosted glass. Cas was clearly leaning against it, so Dean got up from the couch with his beer and leaned against the glass from the other side. “Tell me more about you,” Cas asked softly.

There went those damn butterflies again, but if Cas wanted to know about him, he might as well start at the beginning. "My mom died when I was young, and my dad, he… he couldn't handle the grief. He hit the bottle pretty hard, and-" he stopped himself before he started talking about something more painful. "And I... well, I raised Sam myself. I know I give him shit, but he's a good kid. Smart, like you." 

A sudden thought struck him then, that Sam and Cas would really like each other. Hopefully one day he'd be able to introduce them. 

"You're proud of him," Cas replied softly, "And managing that... I think you should be proud of yourself, too."

Dean felt himself blushing, even though Cas couldn't see him. He wasn't too great with compliments, but he croaked out a "thank you," before saying, "Your turn."

"Well, I've told you that I can't remember my mother. She died a year after I was born in a car accident. My father wasn't around much, so my older brother Gabriel and I were raised by a nanny. Naomi. She was a... a bitch. So when Gabe turned eighteen he moved out of the house and took me with him. I finished school living with him in a small apartment, and basically cleaning up behind him. He taught me how to bake and I can make pie."

"Wait… wait. You can make pie? Well, that's it. Marry me now." Dean was only half joking, because, was Cas the perfect guy or what?

Realising he should probably say something about the other stuff Cas mentioned, he quickly added, "Sorry about your childhood though. That sounds rough."

There was a long pause before Cas replied, “Um, Dean… are you… are you asking already?”

_Shit._ Cas didn't sound too sure about it, so Dean quickly backtracked. "Nah, I'm only pulling your leg. But, dude… pie. You'll have to let me taste some one day."

“Oh, um, yes. I… I really hope I can make one for you.” Dean couldn’t be sure but Cas almost sounded a little disappointed. “Um, Dean… so there is something else I wanted to ask you. About the whole marriage thing… It’s a big commitment. This isn’t just a dating show. They really want people to get engaged, unseen and… what are your thoughts about that?”

What an interesting question, but Dean didn't have to think too long about his answer. "Truthfully? If you'd asked me that before we got talking I would've said no way, but now… I'm definitely not against the idea. I feel we've made a real connection… a bond, even."

He hoped he wasn't making a massive fool of himself, but he was sure he'd detected something in Cas's tone. 

It took an excruciatingly long second for Cas to reply. His voice was calm and soothing and Dean could definitely hear the smile, “Yes, we have. It feels like a profound bond. One that could be a very strong base for a relationship.”

Should he ask Cas again, for real? Was it too soon? Dean discovered that he wasn’t panicking at the thought, even though he should be… surely?

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he said those words again, but this time with more feeling. “Cas, will you marry me?”

**~~~~~**

Cas's heart skipped several beats and it was hard to catch his breath. Was this crazy? Was he really agreeing to marry someone he had never met? Just from the connection he was feeling? His brain screamed at him for being crazy, but his heart was so much louder.

It felt right. It didn't matter that he had never seen Dean. In their talks he had seen his heart. Sure there was still a lot to discover, but Cas just knew he wanted to be close to Dean and go on this journey of discovery together. 

"Yes," he breathed out. "Yes, I will marry you," he repeated a little bit louder, determined and happy.

Dean made a sound that Cas couldn’t describe, but he knew it was one of happiness. “What happens now?” he asked, breathlessly. “Man, I can’t believe this is happening.”

"I... I just really want to see you alre–" Cas got interrupted by the crew opening the door to the pod, waving at him. His eyes widened. "Do I get to see him?" 

The man nodded and Cas couldn't help but feel extremely excited, happy but also nervous. What if Dean didn't like him when he saw him? "I'll see you in a moment, Dean. They’re letting us meet."

He could hear Dean saying he was being taken outside too, so Cas followed the crew member through the corridor to another door, where he was asked to wait. A cameraman and another member from the crew, who had interviewed him on several occasions, asked him a few questions about how he was feeling, but it was hard to concentrate on the conversation when all his mind was filled with Dean, and the sheer amount of emotions running wild through his body in that moment. 

When the moment finally came that the door was about to open and he would finally meet Dean, his heartbeat was out of control. The door slid open in a way too slow pace, and when Cas lifted his head he froze for a second.

The man on the other side of the hallway… Dean… He was the most gorgeous man Cas had ever laid eyes on. Like a supermodel or actor is beautiful. His breath caught in his throat as his feet carried him forward without thinking, walking turning into running before he was finally standing in front of Dean, only a small gap separating them.

Cas stared at unending green eyes, the color of fresh leaves in spring, getting lost for a moment before he breathed out, “Hello Dean.”

Dean gazed back at him, seemingly awestruck, his tongue running across his bottom lip. When he found his voice, he whispered, “Did I die and go to Heaven? Are you an angel?” He lifted his hand and brought it to Cas’s cheek, gently stroking his thumb across the skin.

“Can I kiss you, Cas?”

Cas breathed out a relieved smile. "Yeah... Please," he replied as he leaned in closer, closing the gap to Dean's lips with a soft kiss. A kiss that quickly turned more heated as he wrapped his arm around Dean, sliding his other hand into Dean's short hair. He just knew he would never want to let go of Dean again.

Cas forgot everything around them, lost every thought in his mind. His lips tingled from the contact and it just felt like they were made for each other, his body perfectly fitting in Dean's arms. "Dean," he murmured breathlessly. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

“Oh crap,” Dean exclaimed suddenly, a startled expression on his face. “Does this mean our brothers were right?” 

**The Beginning**


End file.
